With popularization of mobile Wi-Fi products, more wireless products share open frequency spectrum resources, and an increasingly serious wireless signal interference problem follows accordingly.
A wireless router may convert a 3G (3rd-generation, third-generation mobile communications technologies)/4G network signal into a Wi-Fi signal, which is shared to a nearby Wi-Fi device. However, the 3G/4G network signal and the Wi-Fi signal may interfere with each other. For example, interference may exist between the Wi-Fi 2.4G band (2.4 GHz) and the Long Term Evolution (LTE) Band7 (Band7 ranges from 2.5 GHz to 2.57 GHz), and between the Wi-Fi 2.4G band (2.4 GHz) and the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) 2.3G and 2.5G bands, where the Wi-Fi 2.4G band may be divided into channel 1 to channel 13. To be specific, the LTE Band7 and the WiMAX 2.5G band may affect a radio frequency indicator of Wi-Fi channel 8 to channel 13, resulting in that Wi-Fi channel 8 to channel 13 cannot work normally; and the WiMAX 2.3G band may affect a radio frequency indicator of Wi-Fi channel 1 to channel 7, resulting in that Wi-Fi channel 1 to channel 7 cannot work normally.
When a 3G/LTE network signal and a Wi-Fi signal interfere with each other, the interference may result in that Wi-Fi cannot work normally and a service is interrupted. Therefore, interference between a 3G/LTE network signal and a Wi-Fi signal needs to be avoided.